marvelfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Marvel Database:Comic Template/doc
Usage Optional Fields | Title = COMIC SERIES TITLE (ie. Uncanny X-Men ) | Image = FILENAME | Volume = VOLUME | Issue = ISSUE | Month = MONTH (LISTED ON COVER) | Season = SEASON (SPRING, SUMMER, FALL, WINTER) (For older comics) | Year = YEAR (LISTED ON COVER) | Publisher = PUBLISHER (Other than Marvel) ex) Epic | Event = EVENT (HOUSE OF M, SECRET INVASION, ETC) | Event2 = SECOND EVENT | StoryArc = MAIN TITLE'S STORY ARC (Story arc name) | StoryArc2 = SECOND STORY ARC NAME | Image2 = ALTERNATE/VARIANT COVER IMAGE FILENAME | Image2Text = ALTERNATE/VARIANT COVER IMAGE INFO (Artist or Cover types) | ReleaseDate = FUTURE DATED RELEASES (filled out in "Month-Day-Year" format) | PreviousIssue = TITLE (ISSUE -1) | NextIssue = TITLE (ISSUE +1) | CustomRole1_1 = CUSTOM ROLE 1 HEADER FOR STORY 1 | CustomMembers1_1 = CUSTOM ROLE 1 TEXT FOR STORY 1 | CustomRole1_2 = CUSTOM ROLE 2 HEADER FOR STORY 1 | CustomMembers1_2 = CUSTOM ROLE 2 TEXT FOR STORY 1 | CustomRole2_1 = CUSTOM ROLE 1 HEADER FOR STORY 2 | CustomMembers2_1 = CUSTOM ROLE 1 TEXT FOR STORY 2 | Quotation = QUOTATION | Speaker = SPEAKER | StoryTitle1 = STORY 1, TITLE | StoryTitle2 = STORY 2, TITLE | Synopsis1 = STORY 1, SYNOPSIS | Synopsis2 = STORY 2, SYNOPSIS | Appearing1 = STORY 1, APPEARANCES | Appearing1_1 = STORY 1, APPEARANCES (IF NOT ALL APPEARANCES CATEGORIZE - Use before the first appearance not shown) | Appearing2 = STORY 2, APPEARANCES | Editor-in-Chief = EDITOR-IN-CHIEF | CoverArtist1 = COVER ARTIST #1 | CoverArtist2 = COVER ARTIST #2 | Editor1_1 = STORY 1, EDITOR #1 | Writer1_1 = STORY 1, WRITER #1 | Writer1_2 = STORY 1, WRITER #2 | Writer2_1 = STORY 2, WRITER #1 | Writer2_2 = STORY 2, WRITER #2 | Penciler1_1 = STORY 1, PENCILER #1 | Inker1_1 = STORY 1, INKER #1 | Colourist1_1 = STORY 1, COLOURIST #1 | Letterer1_1 = STORY 1, LETTERER #1 | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Appearing Format | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 250 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : |Vol|0}}}}}/Covers | HeadTitle = DEFAULT : StoryTitle1 (Use iff there is a title for the volume different than the title for the first story). | BlockQuote = MULTIPLE QUOTATION : (Use for each quote. This is an override of Quotation for instances where multiple quotes are necessary). | Synopsis1Header = DEFAULT : Synopsis for } | Contributors1Header = DEFAULT : Contributors to } | Appearing1Header = DEFAULT : Appearing in } | AppearingCategories = *If 'No', no categories will be made from the Appearances section* Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Category Magic This template automatically categorizes articles that use it. The following is a list of categories handled: * Always: ** Category:Comics * If Defined: ** Categoria: } ** Categoria: }, } ** Categoria: }, } ** Category: |Vol|0}}}}} Vol |Vol|1}}| |0}}}}}| |Vol|1}}| |1}}}}} ** Category: }/Appearances ** Category: }/Appearances ** Category: }/Appearances ** Category: }/Editor-in-Chief ** Category: }/Cover Artist ** Category: }/Editor ** Category: }/Writer ** Category: }/Penciler ** Category: }/Inker ** Category: }/Colourist ** Category: }/Letterer ** Category: } ** Category: } ** Category: } * If Not Defined: ** Category:Cover Image Needed (if } is undefined) ** Category:Synopsis Needed (if } is undefined) * Special Cases: ** If } is defined, Category:Golden/Silver/Bronze/Copper/Modern-Age will be set Note * To specify data for additional stories, add the new section and increment the number at the end, up to 4 total sub-stories. (eg. Writer1_1 -> Writers2_1 ) * Limit of 300 cast appearances and 30 each for locations, items and vehicles, total. * Limit of 40 contributors per role for storyline 1 -- Limit of 5 contributors per role, per storyline above storyline 1. (Only 5 editors can be listed for the 3rd story, for example.) * If |Vol|1}}| |0}}}}} is undefined, Volume 1 is assumed. * Limit of 9 variant/alternate comic cover images. * TODO: Think of a better way of handling Comic Title categorization. (see bottom of source code) * TODO: Should it be }/Covers or |Vol|0}}}}} Vol |Vol|1}}| |0}}}}}/Covers? * TODO: Fix remaining stories 21-30 fixes for uncredited in the next few days. * TODO: Add 'conversation' support. (eg. Iron Man (Vol 4) 15) * TODO: Leading-Zero numerical sequencing for not just 'comics' category... also for 'date' and 'age' categories as well. * Story Arcs will be Ongoing stories (with parts) not seen in other books/titles. Usually remain under one ongoing series title and will last approx 3 issues.